Bully Alternate
by NymphaTonksLupin
Summary: So, it'll be pretty similar to the other Bully story I have. Just some different details. Rated M, because I'm weird like that.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**_

_So, I watched the move Cyberbully with Emily Osment(it slips my mind about how to spell her last name). _

_I feel the need to write this. I feel the need to write a fanfiction, using a Harry Potter character, to bring awareness to bullying and what it can do. _

_This will be very AU from the canon story. But I will be using the character of Tonks because we were never given information about her time at Hogwarts, and I feel she would be bullied about being different and because of her blood status(Andromeda, a Black, marrying a muggle born) ******For this, I'm making Bill 1 year older(let's change his birth year from 1970 to 1972 ish) than Tonks and Charlie. Making Tonks and Charlie(born in 1973) 6th years, Bill a 7th year. Percy would be a 3rd year and the twins...second years? I don't know, I won't be using any younger Weasleys, I don't think. Just Bill and Charlie..Maybe Molly and Arthur)**_

_So yeah. This is for the bullied, and for the people who may never understand it until it happens to them. _

_So, yeah. It may not be too long of a story, but eh. It isn't meant to be. I just feel there needs to be a fanfiction somewhere(unless there is, I haven't looked) that shows what Bullying can do to a person._

Tonks and Bill stood in front of the Great Hall.

"I heard about you and Charlie." Bill said. "What happened?"

"I don't really know. Charlie was upset about something, he didn't say what was bugging him and I don't understand." Tonks said.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Bill asked.

Tonks shook her head. "No, if he wants to break up, then I won't try and make him come back to me." She said.

"But if you ever want me to talk to him-"

"Another Weasley, already?" A Slytherin girl from Tonks' year sneered, pushing past Tonks. "Just when we thought your family couldn't sink lower. You're almost as low as the Weasleys now."

"What do you have against my family?" Tonks asked.

"Your mother's a disgrace to the family of Black." The girl said.

"And you know that how?" Tonks demanded. "Her choices don't affect you."

"No, but they affect you. You're a freak! That's why purebloods should stay away from muggles."

Bill took Tonks arm and led her away.

"What the Hell was that about?" He said, pulling Tonks with him.

"I may have slapped her." Tonks mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because she's been insulting my family since the year started!" Tonks said. "She was saying I would turn out a psychotic murderer like my Mum's sister!"

"But, you know you're different." Bill said. "Ignore her, she'll get bored. What lesson do you have?"

"Herbology." Tonks said.

"I have Potions. I'll see you later, okay?" Bill said. "Come talk to me if you need."

"That's why I'm friends with you Weasleys, there's enough of you to talk to if I have problem with a different Weasley." Tonks said.

"And that's why almost all of us have become your friend. We can complain about our brothers or Ginny to you." Bill said.

Tonks smiled. "I'll see you later." She said.

She stepped out into the bright sunlight. The ground was covered in snow, the weather slightly chilly. She walked to the greenhouses, her friend catching up with her a few seconds later.

"Dude, Nympho." Tessie said. "What happened with Charlie?"

"We broke up." Tonks said. "Why?"

"Haven't you heard the rumours?" Tessie asked.

Tonks shook her head. "No." She said. "Why?"

"When I was leaving the library after lunch, I heard those stupid Slytherins talking about it." Tessie said.

"What were they saying?" Tonks asked.

"Good afternoon, boy and girls." Sprout announced, entering the greenhouse.

"I'll tell you after the lesson." Tessie said quickly.

The lesson seemed to drag on, and Tonks couldn't concentrate. She kept thinking about the rumours. Maybe the rumours had reached Charlie, and that's why he dumped her. But if they reached Tessie, a fellow Hufflepuff, wouldn't she have heard them?

Finally, the lesson ended. As Tonks and Tessie (Her name actually being Theresa) walked to their next lesson, Tonks spoke.

"Are you going to tell me what the rumours are?" Tonks asked.

"Well, one is that you cheated on Charlie." Tessie said.

"One of them? There's more than one?"

"A few more than one." Tessie said. "But I'm not done. Almost all the rumours are about you cheating on Charlie. They're just with different people. One of them was his Dad, I think."

"With Arthur?" Tonks exclaimed. "He's like my uncle!"

"Another was Percy-"

"That twat?"

"And then there was Bill." Tessie said.

"Bill's just my older brother." Tonks said. "Are there more?"

"Those are the only ones I've heard so far." Tessie said. "If I hear more, I'll tell you."

Tonks nodded. "Thanks." She said.

* * *

The week passed quickly, and the weekend arrived without no new news from Tessie on the circulating rumours. Tonks would hear some students(mostly Slytherins, it seemed) whispering about her as she walked near them.

"Are you looking forward to Christmas?" Bill asked.

"More so than usual." Tonks said. "I can't wait to get out of here. Even for just a while."

"Listen, you know you can write whenever you want." Bill said. "If you need me."

"Thank you, Bill." Tonks said.

"Are you going to tell your parents about it?" Tessie asked.

"No, it's just a couple of stupid teenagers who think they're cool to treat me like this." Tonks said.

"Have you heard the rumours lately?" Bill asked.

"What are they?" Tonks asked.

Tessie looked at Bill. "Tell us!"

_**So, as I said. It may not end up very long. So yeah. Let me know what you think. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER IS NOT MINE. Boo.**_

_**So, I hope by writing this, I won't offend anyone or anything. I hope it doesn't bother anyone. Remember, if you get bullied, find someone to talk to.**_

_**Also, this version has a different timeline. The other one was after Christmas, while this one's going to involve Christmas break.**_

"You honestly haven't heard?" Bill asked. "It's not nice-"

"Tell me, Bill!" Tonks said.

"They're saying you sleep around." Bill said. "With anyone."

"Why aren't the teachers stepping in?" Tessie asked.

"Because they make sure no teachers are around when they talk about it." Bill said.

"But you're head boy, you can do something about it!" Tessie said. "Nympho, we need to tell someone. I'm sure we can go to Professor Sprout-"

"No." Tonks said. "It'll blow over."

"No, it won't." Tessie said. "You need to talk to someone about it."

"I will if it gets worse." Tonks said.

"Nymph, that's a terrible idea." Bill said. "I'll write to Andromeda if you don't talk to someone."

"No, don't involve my mother. It'll blow over. You said yourself, Bill. If we ignore them, they'll stop." Tonks said.

"That doesn't always work." Tessie said.

"It will. Christmas Break will help so much." Tonks said. "Everything will be normal afterwards."

* * *

The next day, they were sitting on the Hogwarts Express.

"Bill, you should fail your 7th year, and do it again with us." Tonks said.

"Not a chance." Bill said. "I'm too smart for that."

"Yeah, but if you fail and do it over, you can help us." Tessie said.

"I can still help you guys if I graduate." Bill said.

"He has a point." Tonks said.

"Oh look, she's with Weasley." Estella sneered, opening the compartment door. "Going to cheat on this one too?"

Tonks glared at the Slytherin girl. "Just leave us alone." She said.

"Why, so you can sleep him as well? Or have you already? Who's next?" Estella scoffed.

Tonks stood. "I'm going to walk a bit. I'll see you two later." She said to Tessie and Bill before pushing past Estella.

She walked a bit when she realised Estella had followed her.

"What do you want?" Tonks demanded, turning to her. "Why are you doing all of this?"

"Because you did it to me." Estella said.

"Did what to you?" Tonks asked.

"Humiliated me. Duh." Estella said.

"How?" Tonks asked.

"By slapping me! In the Great Hall! Everyone saw!" Estella said.

"Oh, I see. That makes everything you're doing perfectly fine!" Tonks spat.

"Don't get sarcastic." Estella said. "I can take you down easily."

"Listen, I don't know why you think me slapping you gives you the right to start these rumours. It doesn't." Tonks said. "You insulted my parents, so I slapped you. Get over it."

Estella stared at her. "Maybe you should have kept your freak hands off of me. Who knows what disease I could have caught." Estella said.

Tonks grabbed Estella's hair. "I could easily kill you. But I won't, you're not worth it." She said, pushing Estella to the ground. She stepped over Estella and walked back to her compartment where Bill and Tessie were sitting. She just closed the door when Estella barged in again.

"You stupid slut!" Estella snapped.

"How am I a stupid slut?" Tonks asked.

"Why the Bloody Hell did you do that for?" Estella demanded. "You actually pushed me to the ground, you crazy bitch!"

"Maybe you tripped over your stupidity." Tonks said.

Estella drew her hand back and slapped Tonks. "I wish you would kill yourself. No one would care! No one would even notice!"

Tonks pushed Estella away from her. "Leave me alone, Estella! You've had your fun."

"Believe me. I'm just getting started now." Estella snapped, hitting Tonks again. Tonks shoved Estella.

"Don't touch me." Tonks said.

"Oh yeah? What'll you do? You stupid freak!" Estella said. Tonks felt her anger rising. "Are you going to write to your mudblood father? Tell him what's happening? I'm sure your Mummy will listen, won't she? Or is she ashamed of her whore daughter? You're worthless. No wonder Weasley dumped you. Just wait until Bill realises it."

"Stop." Bill said, standing between Estella and Tonks.

"Or what?" Estella demanded.

"What did I do to you?" Tonks asked. "So, I slapped you. It doesn't give you the right to act like you have been!"

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Estella said. "You're just a freak, like your mudblood of a father."

"Don't call him that." Tonks said.

"Or what? You'll get sad?" Estella asked.

"Estella, leave." Bill said, pushing Estella out of the compartment.

"No one cares about you! You could kill yourself and no one would care!" Estella yelled before turning and storming away.

Tonks sank onto the seat.

"Are you okay?" Bill asked.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Tessie asked.

"I just told you! I'm fine!" Tonks snapped. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped-"

"It's fine." Tessie said. "Really."

* * *

At the station, Bill and Tessie stayed with Tonks until she reached her parents.

"Write to us if you need us." Tessie said. "Promise you will."

"I promise.'' Tonks said. "Go find your parents, guys."

She turned and continued walked to her own parents. She accepted the embrace from both parents and they left the station, Tonks watching for any sign of Estella's next insults.

That night, she was laying in bed, reading over the essay she had to have done for the start of school after Christmas. There was a tapping at her window and she rose to find an owl waiting to be let in. She opened her window and the owl flew in, dropped the letter and flew off again.

Tonks picked the letter up, and recognising Estella's handwriting, threw it back down onto her desk.

Over the next couple of days, more letters from Estella came. Tonks still didn't opening them, dropped them on the desk with the other one.

"Are you sure you'll be alright? We won't be back until closer to midnight, you know your Dad's friends." Andromeda said.

"I'll be fine." Tonks said. "I'll just be working on the essay until I go to bed. Maybe I'll get it finished."

"Alright. We'll be home later." Andromeda said.

Finally alone, Tonks tried working on the essay. Her eyes kept drifting to the pile of letters. There were about 4 in total now, she picked the one from the first day up and opened it.

**_Don't bother coming back to Hogwarts. No one wants you there._**

**__**Tonks crumpled the letter, reaching for the next one.

**_Dirty slut, at least reply. Or have you finally done the world a favour and killed yourself?_**

**__**Tonks felt tears starting to form a bit. She crumpled this one up too, dropping it with the first one. She felt herself starting to shake a bit, picking up the third letter.

**_Saw you with your parents at the train station. Are you sleeping with your Dad too?_**

**__**Tonks wiped the tears from her face in frustration. She picked up the fourth and final letter, which had just a few words:

**_No one would care if they found you dead._**

**__**Tonks crumpled this letter, too. She stood, letting the letters fall to the ground. She paced her bedroom, tears streaming. She couldn't breathe properly, she crouched down, attempting to get a deep breath.

A cry escaped her throat, and she grabbed the corner of her bed. She pushed herself up, throwing open her bedroom door and walking to the bathroom. She turned the bath tub water on, pacing the bathroom. She turned and walked quickly to her bedroom.

She grabbed some parchment and a quill, writing quickly. She returned to the bathroom, leaving the note on the counter.

She stepped into the water, ignoring the cold temperature. She ignored the feeling of her clothes tightening around her. She emerged herself completely under the water, leaving the taps running.

* * *

"Ted, where did you leave the bottle?" Andromeda asked. "This is so you. Forgetting it."

"Drom, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Andromeda asked.

Ted walked toward the stairs, and disappeared upstairs.

"Drom, there's water in the hallway!" Ted said.

"Where's Nymphadora?" Andromeda asked, coming upstairs. Ted emerged from Tonks' bedroom.

"Not in her room." Ted said. He banged on the bathroom door. "Dora, are you in there?"

There was no reply. "Open the door, Ted." Andromeda said.

"It's locked." Ted said.

"So? She's not answering!" Andromeda said.

Ted pulled his wand out. "Alohomora!"

The door clicked open, and Ted pushed it open fully.

He ran forward, pulling Tonks from under the water.

"Dora, can you hear me?" Ted said, turning the taps off. "Dora, come on, wake up."

Andromeda grabbed towels, handing them to Ted. While Ted wrapped them around the limp form of his daughter, Andromeda vanished all the water.

"We need to get her to St Mungo's." Andromeda said. "I'll grab a blanket. It'll be better than towels."

Andromeda returned with the blanket and noticed the note. She placed it into her pocket, helping Ted to wrap Tonks up fully.

"I'll call my friend later, or tomorrow and explain." Ted said, lifting Tonks and moving downstairs to the Floo Network.

"St Mungo's!" Ted said, dropping the fistful of Floo Powder he gathered from Andromeda. The second he disappeared, she followed.

* * *

They sat in the corridor, waiting. It was a while before Andromeda remembered the note.

"Ted, I found this on the bathroom counter." She said, pulling it out. "I don't think I can read it."

"I don't want to. Not yet." Ted said.

Andromeda nodded, placing it back into her pocket. "We will read it later, though." Andromeda said.

"When we're ready." Ted said.


End file.
